clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spoiler Alert
The Spoiler Alert is a weekly web series on the What's New Blog where new updates coming to Club Penguin during that week are revealed. The first episode was released on December 3, 2013, and so far it consists of twenty three episodes and one full season. A new episode is released every Monday. The show is hosted by various Club Penguin Moderators, with Polo Field, Ninja and Megg usually always on. Many segments are incorporated in, including minigame tournements, Extreme Reading, and answering player's questions. After March 26, 2014, with the release of WaddleOn with The Muppets, the sketch comedy series WaddleOn merged with The Spoiler Alert. Trivia *It was originally revealed through various moderator's Twitter accounts.https://twitter.com/clubpenguin/status/387699294335025152 *The first episode was delayed by a day due to last minute changes. *The Spoiler Alert videos were What's New Blog-exclusive during the first season of the series. **A probable reason for this was they want to answer questions to players by their penguin name. ***As of season two, videos are posted on YouTube, as well. *The first special guest was Skaboots. *In the Episode "Best of 2013" Billybob and Spike Hike were the special guests. **Also in that episode, the "Spoiler Alert Awards" were held: Hide=''Award details are in this section. Click "show" if you want to see them.'' |-| Show= *Best Free Item: Robot Hoodie *Best Member Item: Rainbow Puffle Hoodie *Best Igloo: Puffle Tree Fort *Best Video: It's Your Birthday! *Best Party: Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam *WaddleOn with The Muppets was the final episode of WaddleOn, as it was confirmed that #WaddleOn-style skits would be integrated into The Spoiler Alert from now on.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2014/03/video-waddleon-muppets-world-tour *There is a Spoiler Alert Giveaway, which could be purchased in the May 2014 Penguin Style. * If you look closely at The Spoiler Alert! Episode 23, when the cast was introduced, Polo Field is seen wearing the Dark Black color. * Next week's episode of The Spoiler Alert! was released early on the mobile app ;) Special Guests *Skaboots *Grasstain *Deelitedansa *Spike Hike *Billybob *Daffodaily5 *Rhubarbcrmbl *Steampowered *Mr Slumpy *Mr N00dle *Deamama Gallery Episodes Season One Club Penguin - The Spoiler Alert Episode 1|Episode 1 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 2-0|Episode 2 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 3-0|Episode 3 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 4-0|Episode 4 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 5|Episode 5 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 6|Episode 6 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 7|Episode 7 The Spoiler Alert Episode 8-1-0|Episode 8 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 9|Episode 9 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 10|Episode 10 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 11|Episode 11 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 12|Episode 12 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 14|Episode 14 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 15|Episode 15 Club Penguin THE SPOILER ALERT! Ep. 16|Episode 16 The Real Spoiler Alert Episode 17 April Fools!|Episode 17 Season Two The Spoiler Alert Episode 18 - Funny Hat Week! - Club Penguin|Episode 1 Club Penguin The Spoiler Alert Episode 19 - Futuristic Fashion Faux Pas!|Episode 2 Club Penguin The Spoiler Alert Episode 20 - Futuristic Furniture and Igloos|Episode 3 Club Penguin Spoiler Alert Episode 21 - Into The Future|Episode 4 Club Penguin Spoiler Alert Episode 22 - Soccer Pitch Pandemonium|Episode 5 Club Penguin Spoiler Alert Episode 23 - Grad Mini-Event|Episode 6 Club Penguin TheSpoilerAlert Episode 07 - Penguin Cup!-1| Episode 7 Other BWEiICvIgAAcpCJ.jpg|Floyd looking at a screen with the logo. SpoilerAlertSneakPeek.png|A sneak peek that Polo Field tweeted. Due to complications, the release date became inaccurate. TheSpoilerAlertSneakPeek2.png|Another sneak peek that Polo Field tweeted. PiePiePie-1390855674.jpg|Sneak Peek Spoiler_Alert_Logo_clear.png|The old logo. References Category:Moderators Category:Videos Category:WaddleOn Category:TV Series Category:2013 Category:2014